Naruto : Love to Death
by Meika Chii Kisshu
Summary: Madara sudah mati! Tapi kenyataannya si brengsek itu berhasil kabur dalam perang dan hanya Naruto saja yang mengejarnya. Dan saat itulah hati Naruto mulai goyah. /Mugen Tsukuyomi tak terbatas bisa kulakukan dimana saja/ Madara akan memulai rencananya!/ Balas dendam/ Perang dunia generasi ke-5!/ Gak bisa bikin summary


**Yah gomene ... T.T saya baru saja sedih karena semua doc. Lanjutan FF Rinnegan Dark Gods milik saya yang dulu tidak saya teruskan, jadi saya 100% gak bisa lanjut dikarenakan semua data FF tersebut hilang di FLASHDISK SAYA. Ditambah lagi akun saya yang Meika NaruSaku tidak bisa terbuka. (Nasip saya tak beruntung . Huaa ...! Golong-golong komeng nang kasur) **

**. **

**Yah, sebagai gantinya saya buat lagi yang bertema sama. Yah ... Silakan baca saja, Hiks #lagi sedih. **

**Selamat dibaca. **

**Don't Like Don't Read. :D **

.

.

**Naruto : Love to Death by Meika Chii Kisshu. **

**Naruto Shippuden by Om Kishi. **

**Pairing : Banyak. **

**Character : OC buatan saya dan tokoh-tokoh serial Naruto. **

**Rated : Bingung ... T? Kalo M gimana? Dosa donk :D **

**Warning : Typo, amatiran, jelek, mual, dan lain sebagainya. **

**Summary : Madara sudah mati! Tapi kenyataannya si brengsek itu berhasil kabur dalam perang dan hanya Naruto saja yang mengejarnya. Dan saat itulah hati Naruto mulai goyah. /Mugen Tsukuyomi tak terbatas bisa kulakukan dimana saja/ Madara akan memulai rencananya!/ Balas dendam/ Perang dunia generasi ke-5!/ Gak bisa bikin summary. **

.

.

.

Chapter 1 , **Just a Dream**.

.

.

Whush!

"Brengsek! Rasakan ini! Cho Senpo Yoton Rasen Shuriken!" Ia pun segera melemparkan Rasen Shuriken itu ke arah musuh, namun sang musuh hanya menyeringai setan. Sikapnya pun lebih tenang walaupun Rasen Shuriken tersebut mulai mendekati tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya . . . Tingkat kerusakan yang dihasilkan olehnya akan sangat besar. Mengingat jika elemen angin di tambah dengan yoton, itu akan menjadi lebih berbahaya. Benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Ashura . . . Hmm . . . Menarik, tapi . . . Bagaimana kau melewati ini! Shinra Tensei!"

"Nani?!" Ia pun berhasil menghindar, namun efek samping dari penggunaan jurus Rasen Shuriken tersebut membuatnya lelah. Ia hampir saja ambruk.

Blaaaar !

"Ku-Kuso! Gu-gunungnya!"

"Khu khu khu . . . Seorang Uchiha sepertiku bisa memperpendek umurmu," Ucap sang musuh yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan mata yang melebar. "Pergilah kau ke NERAKA!",

Jlep! .

,

,

,

"Iieeeee!", Teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun memegangi kepalanya, dan juga merintih ketakutan.

Wajah cantiknya pun terpampang kusut, sementara air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ternyata dia menangis.

Yang membuat pelayan pribadinya menghampirinya dengan segelas air putih, tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Gadis itu harus kembali memendam rasa takutnya.

"Ugh! lagi-lagi! . . . Baka, Hiks", Rintihnya lirih di sela-sela tangisannya, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan selimut ia rapatkan. Sungguh . . . Ia sangat gemetaran.

"Ochiru-sama? Anda mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya sang pelayan dengan nada khawatir. Ia pun segera menyuruh majikannya untuk meminum segelas air putih dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia makin mengeratkan selimutnya. Kemudian menyuruh pergi pelayannya keluar dari kamar.

"Arigato . . . " Gadis yang bernama Ochiru tersebut mulai tersenyum manis, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ochiru masih takut akan mimpi buruk yang beberapa hari ini menghantuinya.

(Ugh . . . Kenapa? Kenapa mimpi itu semakin jelas . . . Siapa cowok itu, dan Uchiha itu apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengenali mereka . . Sudahlah . . . Hanya mimpi,) Batin Ochiru dengan tatapan sendu,

'Kriingggg . . . !'

/Menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi/

"Hn, masih jam 7 ya? . . . . A-apa?! Aku terlambat ke sekolah! Gawat! Hari ini ada ujian Olahraga lagi! Cih! Sialan! Gara-gara memikirkan mimpi tak jelas tadi! Aku jadi kacau! Baka baka baka baka baka baka! Watashi no Baka!"

"Sialan! Aku kehilangan banyak darah ttebayo! Uhuk! Apalagi Kurama masih tidur lagi?! Dasar rubah setan!" Emosi Naruto. Ia pun berjalan lunglai di sekitar area taman bunga, dan ia pun menjadi tontonan dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Naruto risih, tatapan mereka sungguh menjijikkan.

"Si Madara sialan itu! Benar-benar bukan manusia! Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat . . ." Guman Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling. Sungguh ramai sekali. Banyak sekali kehidupan.

Dimana-mana orang berlalu lalang tanpa adanya rasa sakit, dan juga beberapa dari mereka keluar masuk sebuah bangunan, entah itu bangunan apa. Naruto sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Si kuning itu bahkan lebih terdengar mengoceh sendiri.

Dasar gila.

"Brengsek! Kenapa Madara melarikan diri ke tempat yang seperti ini?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Dan sekarang Madara sialan itu ada dimana?! Tempat ini sungguh an-"

Bruaak!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . !"

"Na-nande!? Aw . . ." Rintih Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"A-ano . . . Go-go-go-gomen. Go-gomenasai . . . Sekali lagi Gomenasai . . ."

Tak sengaja Naruto ditabrak oleh seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Ia berkulit putih dan berambut brunette di ikat dua. Terlihat sangat manis, namun gadis itu keburu pergi menjauh dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang bertingkat.

"Nee? . . . Cantik , gadis itu cantik sekali ttebayo, He? . . . A-apa ini?!"

Naruto terlihat menemukan sesuatu, sebuah benda lucu dengan pernak-pernik khas cewek bewarna pink. Sangat mengkilap bahkan sangat menyilaukan di mata Naruto. Dan yang membuat Naruto tertarik adalah liontinnya yang berhuruf 'O'. Sangat unik dan juga bagus, Namun itu membuat Naruto kebingungan setengah mati.

"Ini? Benda apa? Jimat ya? . . ." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya, mungkin sangat terdengar gila. Yah . . . , Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang bodoh.

"Ne? Aku rasa jimat ini milik gadis yang menabrakku tadi? Yah . . . Mungkin . . ." Naruto pun memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku celananya, dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti itu.

Namun satu langkah kemudian . . .

.

.

"Nona! Awas!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ciitt! . . .

Itu sebuah truk pengangkut kayu!

Melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunai ayahnya dan pergi secepat kilat menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Cit . . . Sopir truk pun mengerem dengan sekuat tenaga, dan hampir saja ia menabrakkan truknya itu ke Tiang penyangga listrik. Sungguh nasip baik.

Namun sang sopir terlihat bingung. Kenapa?

"Gadis yang tadi? Me-menghilang? . . ."

"Heh . . . Dia keren," Guman seseorang disebuah Menara tertinggi yang tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto saat ini. Orang itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosan, namun sesekali ia tersenyum manis. Wajah imutnya pun sesekali memerah.

"Yeah . . . Aku akan mendapatkannya suatu hari nanti," Lanjutnya, ia pun menghilang dan melebur menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar. Aroma khas strawberry pun mulai tercium. Orang itu benar-benar wangi.

Scene berada di Medan Perang.

Semua shinobi bernafas lega akan kematian Madara, namun Sakura . . . Dia mencari Naruto.

Si kuning itu tak berada disisinya. Si bodoh itu tak lagi berada disampingnya.

Apa Naruto mati?

Pertanyaan Sakura pada dirinya sendiri membuatnya pusing, mual dan bahkan sangat sakit dibagian dadanya. Sakura saat ini benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Bahkan Hinata, si gadis indigo itu nampak terlihat murung. Hanya Kiba saja yang menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Panggil Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, tatapannya kini sendu. Sama seperti Sakura, ia juga sedikit kacau.

"Si bodoh itu pasti akan kembali, tenangkan dirimu, masih ada Sasuke-kun disana" Lanjut Ino.

Namun Sakura hanya diam dan menangis. Sangat sulit ia menerima hal ini. Memang benar disampingnya ada Sasuke, namun Sakura tak mau itu.

Ia hanya ingin . . . Naruto berada di dekatnya,

(Bodoh. Naruto bodoh,)

"Sakura?!" Panggil Sasuke dingin,

Namun si pinky itu masih diam dan menangis, ia tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku! Naruto akan kembali, entah kapan ia akan kembali, yang jelas si bodoh itu pergi kesesuatu tempat!"

Ucapan Sasuke pun berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti menangis. Dan menatap Rinnegan Sasuke dengan syok.

Sakura tidak tuli. Ia dengar jelas ucapan Sasuke barusan. 'Naruto pergi?'

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto pergi?

"Sakura, Naruto tidak mati, dia pasti akan kembali. Naruto suka kau . . . Sakura,"

.

.

.

"Sa-su-ke-kun,"

.

.

.

To be continue.

Done juga nih panpic. - kesel rasane ngetik maneh iki, greget.

Yosha!

Next Chapter :

"Hai myprince . . . Apa kau suka denganku? Kau baru saja menciumku kan?"

"Itu! Madara sialan! Akan kubunuh kau! Lepaskan dia!"

"Naruto-kun, arigato sudah menolongku kemarin, jadilah kekasihku"

"Sakura-chan . . . Gomenasai"

Kutunggu Reviews kalian ! :D saran kritik ? Akan saya terima dengan suenang hati.

Baiklah! Bye bye. Sampai jumpa chapter depan ya sobat.


End file.
